


Mindless

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Nudity, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: I did the sketch for this weeks ago based on the inktober prompt but since its very much not October anymore I guess I'll start posting these as separate works.  This is also inspired by easyforpauline'svideophones series, because its not Inktober unless I do at least one videophones adjacent fan art.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 126
Kudos: 651





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> I did the sketch for this weeks ago based on the inktober prompt but since its very much not October anymore I guess I'll start posting these as separate works. This is also inspired by easyforpauline's [videophones series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/502081), because its not Inktober unless I do at least one videophones adjacent fan art.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49051959788/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
